The Love Affairs of Six Princesses
by flwoingstar
Summary: Levy, Lucy, Erza, Lisanna, Juvia, and Mirajane are having some trouble in their love lives. Levy and Lucy have tried to make their emotions clear to Gajeel and Natsu, respectively, but it hasn't worked yet. Lisanna and Mirajane are having trouble liking anyone in the first place. Erza and Juvia are being downright ignored by their crushes. Leading prompt in the poll on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Well, I was bored so I decided to write the first chapter to the currently winning story prompt in my poll! I have no idea why I wrote it considering I haven't closed to poll yet... so... yeah. If you don't like this chapter, you can go vote in the poll on my profile. If you do like this chapter, feel free to vote for this prompt in the poll on my profile. Also, I made myself the narrator, if you don't like this you can go ahead and tell me in the comments and I will change it next chapter, if this wins of course! Oh, and the thing about the poll is, I will be making a story for every anime/manga prompt that wins. So currently, this prompt is winning in Fairy Tail. Oh, and R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Fairy Tail, if I did, NaLu would be happening every episode, and their would already be Jerza babies.**

FlwoingStar: Welcome everyone, to the beautiful world of Fiore! Here we will dive into the love lives of six beautiful young girls (all of which who go to Fairy Tail Academy) who don't know how to get a boyfriend! I, your beautiful reporter, will be narrating step by step the girls way to true love! *winks* Let's begin!

…

We're just going to get right to it. Levy has been having troubles with her crush, Gajeel. Heaven knows why she chose that particular lug, but she did so we have to respect that! Let's see how she's doing!

Levy's POV

I like Gajeel Redfox. I have no idea how it happened, but it did. One minute I hated his guts, and the next I'm risking my dignity to make him smile. I stood there decked out in bunny clothes as Gajeel sang in front of a group that consisted of Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, Juvia, and a few random strangers. It was a grand total of 7 people. I danced with little passion, and was completely out of tune. In between songs Gajeel managed to whisper to me that I was doing terribly and that I should "get with the music." I, of course, gritted my teeth together and danced with angry enthusiasm. I danced for about 5 songs straight before the gig was over. Natsu and Gray were chuckling the whole time, and I could tell some strangers were holding back a giggle. Lucy, Lisanna, and Juvia looked sorry for me, and right then I was feeling a bit sorry for myself. I looked at Gajeel who was taking the hesitant applause as a good sign. He cheered a little and started with a whole new round of songs, I watched him from where I awkwardly stood, still in these embarrassing clothes.

"Ugh, the things I do for men."

FlwoingStar: Huh, poor Levy. I really hope she gets through to him. I mean, he's got to have noticed her efforts by now, right? Speaking of efforts, let's talk about Lucy Heartfilia. She's in love with Natsu Dragneel who's a little bit… dense. Take a look.

Lucy's POV

Honestly, that stupid potato of a man! Where is my prince charming? Why did I have to be the one to fall in love with a pyromaniac? Why couldn't it be someone else? UGH.

"Hey Luce, don't you think this is pretty pathetic?" And there he was, the stupid pyromaniac that has somehow captured my heart. He liked to pull pranks, he laughed way too much, and he liked to call me weird. Oh, and did I also mention he's as dense as a pile of bricks! I've done everything, accidentally dropped my books, acted all cutesy, I even tried asking him out! None of them worked. When I dropped my books, I had to pick them up because all Natsu did was laugh and call me weird. When I acted all cutesy, he hit me on the head and called me weird. When I even asked him out, he said "sure" and said that we should "invite our friends" and when I said no, he called me WEIRD! BUT! I was going to put all that behind me because, no matter how hard I try, I still love him.

"Yep, poor Levy-chan, I hope she doesn't die of embarrassment!" Right now we were watching my best friends dignity go down the drain, as she danced angrily for the man of her affections.

"Yeah…. But Gajeel seems to be having a grand time! Don't you think something's been going on between them two?" Natsu gestured towards Levy and Gajeel and I mentally face palmed. Why, spirit king, why? Why, curse me with the fate of falling in love with someone who is so dense that I could confess and he probably wouldn't even know? I just nodded to Natsu's theory, seething through my teeth. Lisanna, the only girl (besides Levy) to know that I'm in love with Natsu, gave me a sad smile as she saw what was happening.

"Unbelievable." I muttered.

FlwoingStar: Get it together Lucy! We want to see some heart racing NaLu moments! So make your move! Alright, our next little insight will be on Erza, the demon president. She seems to be having difficulty winning the heart of her childhood friend, Jellal. Let's see.

Erza's POV

Jellal's been avoiding me… I cut into my strawberry cheesecake with less gusto as I thought about my childhood friend. He had recently changed schools and has already created a whole new group of friends, who all happened to be girls. I got a little teary as I ate another bite of my favorite dessert. Mira looked at me with curiosity as I ate my cake glumly.

"Erza, what's wrong?" My former rival gave me a look of concern, and I gave her a depressed stare back.

"My friends been ignoring me." I couldn't tell her it was Jellal, because she would've gone all love doctor crazy on me, but I wanted to tell her.

"Do you think you know why?" Mira said gently, as I took another bite of my cake.

"I think it's because he transferred to another school…" I covered my mouth with my hands. Crap, I just said he, I blushed bright red as a look of alarm showed in my eyes.

"He….?" Mira gave me a creepy smile. Crap, I had just triggered something. Crap, crap, crap, crap. "Could it be…. Jellal?" I shrieked, and slammed down my bill on the table, almost causing it to break. I ran out of the cake shop, Mira running after me with a crazy glint in her eyes. "JERZA SHALL THRIVE." Mirajane screamed, and I sprinted faster.

FlwoingStar: And that is a shining example of how Mirajane is terrifying. Now, that I have that scarring picture in the back of my mind I need to see something semi-not terrifying, so we're going to go to Lisanna's love life. Lisanna seems to be having trouble finding a boyfriend in general. She doesn't have anyone she likes, and she just hasn't found "the one" yet. Let's take a look.

Lisanna's POV

Ever since coming back from studying abroad I haven't found anyone who made my heart beat just by looking at them. Lucy has Natsu, Levy has Gajeel, Erza has Jellal, Juvia has Gray, and my sister seems perfectly content living out of other people and their loves. I did have a love studying abroad though. His name was Bixlow…(Do you guys want this to happen, should I? Please tell me!) He belonged to this group of friends that called themselves the "Rajinshuu," and despite being a pervert and being strange he was pretty nice. When I found out that I had to go back to Fiore, I was heartbroken. Honestly, I wasn't even given a chance to confess before I was whisked away by my siblings. I still miss him sometimes. Well nevermind that, I still have plenty of people at the academy. I know I can find someone soon. I just know it! And I don't even need a man, or a heart thumping romance. Being single is just fine! All I need is my friends.

"Hey Lisanna, everyone's going to go get some ice cream, you want to come?" Lucy asked me as Gajeel and Levy exited the stage. I smiled.

"Yeah."

FlwoingStar: *wipes tears from eyes* You tell 'em sister! Lisanna is amazing, don't ya think? Well, since I'm still a little bit scared, let's talk about Juvia (I'm avoiding the subject of Mira). Juvia is head over heels in love with Gray (or Gray-sama, depends if you're Juvia or not). She stalks him, takes pictures of him, and valiantly fights for him. So, let's take a little look in her fabulous love adventure.

Juvia's POV

Gray-sama scooped up some ice cream and put it in his mouth. HE WAS JUST SO PERFECT! It was even better that he stripped, I mean, his muscles, but it was terrible when other women stared at MY Gray-sama. Juvia ought to write her name on him! Juvia watched as love rival talked with Gray-sama's frenemy. It seemed she liked him, which just gave Juvia an advantage with Gray-sama. That would make love rival not a love rival anymore!

"Lucy, can I have your ice cream?" Gray-sama suddenly uttered the single question that shattered Juvia's world. Eating someone else's ice cream means an indirect kiss. JUVIA IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN HAVE INDIRECT KISSES WITH GRAY-SAMA! LOVE RIVAL WAS DOING FOUL PLAY!

"Sure." Love rival then went back to talking with Gray-sama's frenemy. Gray-sama was about to put his spoon in the ice cream when Juvia burst out crying. WHY WOULD GRAY-SAMA DO THIS TO JUVIA? Juvia knew Gray-sama knew that Juvia liked him! So why was he so compliant in eating love rivals food!

"Woah, Juvia you okay?" Gray-sama touched Juvia's shoulder, and Juvia just cried louder.

"WHY GRAY-SAMA, WHY?" Gray-sama looked at Juvia, bewildered. WHY DIDN'T GRAY-SAMA UNDERSTAND?

"Gray, what did you do?" Love rival asked, staring at Gray-sama angrily. Gray-sama shrugged, and Levy started rubbing circles on Juvia's back. Gray-sama tried to calm Juvia down, but whenever Gray-sama came near, Juvia would cry again. Eventually, the whole ice cream parlor filled up with Juvia's tears and everyone almost drowned. Gray-sama still didn't get it though, but he didn't eat love rivals ice cream which was good.

FlwoingStar: Okay then, well that was…. intense.. Now for the one I've been dreading. Mirajanes. Mirajane seems to have no love interest currently, she only enjoys dabbling in other people's love lives. Well, let's see what's going on now.

Mirajane's POV

I chased Erza down the street, demon style. I smiled to myself as I imagined all the beautiful Jerza babies that could happen. Erza seemed to be slowing down which was good. As I got caught up in my delusions of a Jerza family, I realized that Erza wasn't ahead of me anymore. I turned around in a slow circle, to find Erza had completely disappeared. I sniffed a little, trying to get Erza's scent. Strawberry cheesecake, I could smell it. It led me down an alley where I found poor Erza. I approached her silently.

"So, Erza… Care to tell me more about this Jellal incident." Erza slowly turned towards me.

"W-well he's been ignoring me…. and I was a little bit worried that he had forgotten about me." Erza muttered under her breath, I could tell she was finally starting to comply under my wishes.

"Do you want me to hunt him down and force you guys together on a date?" I asked, completely innocent now. I gave her a sweet smile and Erza flinched back.

"N-no. Mira I think that might make him hate me more." Erza responded.

"Well, how else are we supposed to get you together than? I want to see your Jerza babies!" I responded, just thinking about them made me happy! I saw Erza turn red under the harsh light of the alleyway.

"I-I don't like him that way!" Erza responded, looking away.

"Oh, you don't…" I knew she was lying. "Well then, we'll just have to make you like him,

don't we?" Erza shivered.

"N-no." I maniacally laughed. I then proceeded to kidnap Erza and force her to go to Jellal's house. I'm just such a great friend.

FlwoingStar: *shivers* Well, that concludes our show for tonight. Join us again for the other exciting developments in these young girls love lives….

**R&R for love doctor Mira!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heh... SORRY! I'm updating my stories today and this was so close to finishing when I opened up my draft! I was shocked I hadn't finished it earlier, so I gave it it's final push, and here it is! I haven't updated in forever, I know! Sorry! I hope you like this one, all of those NaLu fans out there!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

Chapter 2

FlwoingStar: Welcome back to _The Love Affairs of Six Princesses _(yes, we finally came up with a name)! Well, since we met with good reviews last time, we've decided to continue this program. This week we have an exciting look into Lucy's love life at school! Let's begin!

Lucy's POV

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" I screamed as Natsu laughed at my misfortune. I had, once again, stepped into the trap he had set for Gray. I stomped over to him, heaving, and proceeded to kick him into the window. Fairy Academy had recently changed the windows so they were impenetrable, mainly because of me kicking Natsu out the window. Natsu bounced back slamming into a couple of desks.

"Owwwwww." Natsu groaned as he tried to pull himself off of the ground.

"Serves you right! What is this? The 30th time I've been soaked?" I seethed in anger as Natsu pulled himself off of the floor.

"Well it's your fault for falling for such idiotic antics." Gray was splayed out in his desk, his shirt already no where to be seen.

"Shut up Gray. AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Gray looked down in shock at his naked body and scrambled off to find his clothing. Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders. I stood rigid as Natsu breathed down my neck, immediately warming up my water soaked clothing.

"I'm sorry Lucy…." Natsu dug his head into the crook of my neck and I felt shivers run down my back.

"I-It's o-okay…" I respond, stuttering. The whole room was whistling and catcalling, Elfman being the loudest.

"You guys are so MAN!" He yelled as Mira whistled. She gave me a grin and I looked away, blushing. It was then that Erza decided to come into the room. She just managed to hear an inappropriate comment made by Macao and turned her glaring eyes to us. With a scream about besmirching my virtue, she punched Natsu into the impenetrable window again. Natsu bounced off of the window for the second time that day, and crashed into the same wreck of desks as before. Gray burst out laughing, and Natsu stumbled up infuriated. He was about to launch into a fistfight with Gray, but they were reminded of Erza's presence and decided to settle it later.

"Now Natsu, are you going to fix these desks or not?" Erza lowered her glasses and glared at Natsu who shivered in response.

"A-aye, sir!" Natsu grabbed Gajeel who was sitting nearby and dragged him to the desks.

"Alright Ironbrain, fix this." Natsu pointed at the stack of desks, and Gajeel glared at him.

"And what are you going to give me?" Gajeel responded, sneering. I watched as Natsu walked over to his desk to retrieve something. He held up a confusing contraption into the air. Gajeel stared at the hunk of iron as if it was a prized treasure. "Where did you get that?" Gajeel pointed at it, clearly in awe.

"Eh, I found it laying around." Natsu responded, grinning like an idiot.

"Alright, deal." Natsu gave Gajeel the contraption and the iron mechanic immediately launched into fixing the desks. In a matter of minutes the desks were all in working shape, if not a bit ironey. When everyone got into their seats, Happy sensei walked in and began his fascinating discussion on fish.

"The fish I eat are so delicious that I can't even tell that I'm eating a once living creature. Fish are so nice to eat but Charle never accepts my fish. I like fish. Do you like fish? Fish is so…" Happy sensei droned on and on about his love for fish as I slowly fell asleep. When I was about to collapse from boredom, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Lisanna passed me a note and winked, I blushed when I saw the note was from Natsu to me. What do notes like this mean in class? I slowly unfolded the piece of paper, treasuring every moment. Maybe he has finally realized my feelings and also that he feels the same! I was shocked to find this:

Dear Lucy,

Can I borrow your eraser? :)

I ripped my eraser in half and proceeded to chuck one half at Natsu, who managed to catch it. He gave me a confused look, and I whipped my head back to the front. I refused to make eye contact with him after that.

After class…

"Lucyyyyyyy! LUCYYYYYYYY! Lucyyyyyyy!" Natsu followed me everywhere after class, he would constantly say my name over and over, trying to get my attention. I refused to allow him to get to me, and ignored him the whole time. It was only when Loke joined in that I finally snapped. I whirled around, very prepared to Lucy kick both of them into the sky when I saw Natsu looked absolutely heartbroken. Completely forgetting about Loke's existence, I went over to Natsu and patted him on the head.

"Sorry Natsu." I smiled down at him and he grinned.

"Yay! Lucy!" Natsu grabbed me and hugged me, lifting me up in to the air. "Hey Lucy, you okay? You look a little red.. Are you sick?" Natsu put his hand to my forehead, and I swear moe flowers started to surround him. Then that stupid lion had to butt in.

"Hey get your hands off of my woman!" Loke snapped, pulling Natsu's hand away from my face. I glared at Loke, but he didn't seem to notice. Natsu just stared at Loke confused.

"Oh, are you dating Luce?" I shook my head violently at Natsu's question, but he wasn't looking at me. The idiot Loke nodded, and I swear, I would've beaten him right there. Needless to say, I spent the rest of the day trying to prove that Loke and I were not dating.

Flwoingstar: *wipes a tear from eye* Oh the struggles! That stupid Loke getting in the way of a beautiful NaLu moment! Ughhhh, I hate when that happens! Poor Lucy, her feelings once again looked over by her love, Natsu… Well, that's all for today in _The Love Affairs of Six Princesses! _Goodbye!

**R&R BECAUSE UR AUTHOR-SAN NEEDS MOTIVATION**


End file.
